


Something More Adventurous

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-21
Updated: 2005-12-21
Packaged: 2019-01-19 07:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12405390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: What with sneaking off to concerts on flying motorcycles, saturday nights getting drunk in the boys dorm, streaking at all major school events, and generally breaking as many rules as they possibly can, Lily and the boys make new meaning of the phrasegoing out with a bangas they stumble through thier last year at Hogwarts.





	1. An Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

Sirius was strolling along the second floor corridor, quite innocently, when a very attractive girl with astonishingly green eyes appeared out of nowhere and pulled him into a bathroom off to the side of the hall. Slipping slightly on the damp floor inside, he watched her poke her head out the door to check that the coast was clear, then shut and lock it with a snap.

“What’s this about?”�

She flashed that gorgeous, blinding smile of hers and leaned her back against the door.

“Gimme a minute. I want you all to be here first.”�

He turned his head and observed the toilets distastefully.

“Lily, are we in a _girls_ loo?”�

She grinned again and unlocked the door so she could peer out.

“How come you lot get such nice pissing grounds?”�

She closed the door once more and gave him a reproachful look.

“Cause we don’t _piss_ all over our ‘pissing grounds’.”�

“Cause you’re no fun.”�

“Cause females are more advanced hygienically then males.”�

“Cause you get off on big words like _hygienically._ What the- you get a _couch_ in here?”�

“Shhh!”�

She checked her watch, grinned knowingly, and opened the door a crack. Sirius sank back into the couch and made a comment regarding Dumbledore’s obvious favoritism of the opposite sex. When Lily paid him no mind he bounced up and down, discovering that the couch was unusually springy.

They both heard the sound of approaching footsteps and looked up. Lily pressed her eye against the crack and giggled quietly. Just as the footsteps seemed to pass the loo, she darted out and returned with a surprised looking James in toe. She trapped his body against the back of the door and it slammed shut with their weight. Then she took his hands and pressed them against the wall on either side of him, and he smiled with recognition and pleasure.

“Hi.”� He said, and she laughed a little before she reached up on her tippy-toes to kiss him.

“Oh, vomit.”� Sirius remarked dryly from where he was bouncing up and down on the couch. “If you’ve brought me here to watch you snog Prongs we could have just went back to the dormitories. Not like I don’t see it every five minutes there anyway.”�

They broke apart and James, still trapped against the door, leaned his head over Lily’s shoulder to gape at him.

“Why are _you_ here?”� He was obviously a bit put out, and he definitely didn’t look any cheerier when Lily released her hold on him and seated herself on a sink, swinging her legs and turning her head to smooth down her hair in the mirror.

“Nice to see you too, mate.”� replied Sirius with a grin. “Did you know they’ve got a _couch_ in here? Those damn slags don’t realize how good they’ve got it.”� He patted the empty space beside him cheekily.

Lily quit fussing with her hair and glared over at him.

“I hate it when you refer to women as “slags”�. You _know_ that. You do it just to piss me off.”�

“And it works _so_ well.”� He smiled angelically at her before beckoning more forcefully for James to come sit down by him. “Come on Prongsie, I’m lonely over here. _I_ didn’t get a good snog when _I_ was dragged into this miserable place.”�

“I should hope not.”� He replied, but he sat down beside him all the same. A look of intense fascination dawned on his face, sulkiness at finding someone else in the room forgotten. “My _god_ this couch is springy!”�

“Isn’t it?”�

Lily watched them bounce up and down in union and shook her head.

“You’re making me reconsider the reason I brought you here.”�

“Hey, I just had an idea!”� Replied Sirius with false enthusiasm and a toothy smile, “You could actually _tell_ us the reason you brought us here _before_ you do the reconsidering! Crazy, I know.”�

Lily made a face. James nodded his agreement, though you could hardly tell what with all the bouncing.

Instead of answering, Lily pulled back the sleeve of her robe and checked her watch.

“Hang on, he’ll be here in a few minutes.”�

“How many “ _he’s_ ”� are you planning on dragging in here?”� James questioned incredulously.

“Two more, actually. I told them to just meet me so I wouldn’t have to do more kidnapping.”�

Sirius elbowed James cheekily and waggled his eyebrows at her.

“ _Lily_! You downright slag!”�

She hurled a bar of soap at his head, and hit dead on, surprisingly. He shouted and flew back against the couch, clutching his face. Lily’s eyes widened. She slapped her hands over her mouth, which was probably to muffle her laughter.

He yelled something unintelligible about going blind.

“Oh my god!”� She gasped, trying not to laugh as she rushed over and kneeled on the couch in front of him.

James, on the other hand, was laughing hysterically.

“Oh my god, Sirius, I’m _so_ sorry, here, let me have a look-“

He pushed her hands away petulantly.

“No! You’ll hurt it worse you crazy wench!”�

She huffed indignantly and continued trying to pry his hands away from his face.

The door banged open and they all jumped. Peter Pettigrew stood in the entrance with his jaw ajar.

“Merlin and Agrippa,”� He exclaimed, taking in the sight of Lily practically sitting in Sirius’s lap. “Since when did Lily start fancying _Padfoot_?”�

Lily shoved off his legs impatiently, rolling her eyes. Sirius, still clutching his injured appendage, now joined in James’s laughter.

“Do you mind shutting the sodding door, Peter? I didn’t ask you to meet me in the dirtiest girls loo at Hogwarts for larks!”�

“You didn’t?”� Questioned James, looking confused.

She ignored him and ran over to the door, closing it till there was just a tiny crack, which she peered through.

Sirius and James, who could have fun in just about any situation, including sitting for no known reason on a springy couch in a dirty girls loo (with an injured eye, Sirius would add), jovially waved Peter over to join them.

He sat down alongside James and looked around the toilets with his jar ajar.

“So this is what a girls loo looks like? _Wow..._.”�

Sirius snapped the fingers on his free hand in agreement.

“Exactly my thoughts, Wormtail! I think Dumbledore’s really an old poof when it comes too-“

There was a soft knock on the door and Lily opened it to reveal Remus Lupin, looking bewildered but pleasant. She ushered him in and shut the door silently, clicking the lock shut behind her. Remus smiled mildly at the boys bouncing around on the couch and shouldered his ruck sack to the floor.

“Lovely place you’ve got here, Lily.”�

She grinned at him indulgently.

“I fixed it up just for you.”�

Sirius and the others eagerly signaled Remus over to the couch, and he approached them with some reluctance (“Can that be sanitary? It’s a couch in a bathroom.”� “A _girls_ bathroom.”� “Alright, fair point.”�). He squished in between James and Sirius, who encouraged him to test out its unnatural springy-ness.

Lily waited patiently for them to stop bouncing around and elbowing each other. Once they had settled down a bit she moved to stand in front of the couch with her hands on her hips.

“Alright you lot! I have to admit, I’ve brought you here against my better judgment.”� Here they each protested heartily, but Lily held up a hand to silence them. “Examples of my hesitation can be displayed by the fact that Sirius has nearly lost an eye-”�

“Your fault, slag!”�

“-and the way Peter slammed in here, shouting nonsense-“

“Well, you were on his lap...”�

“-and the constant blabbering on about the couch being ‘springy’-“

“It is!”�

“-but... none of that matters!”�

They all looked surprised by the insanely large grin on her face, but none so much as James, who replied with a meek- “It doesn’t?”�

“No!”� She answered, positively quivering with excitement. The boys looked at each other nervously.

Peter was the first to speak up. “Erm... why not?”�

She let out a shrieking laugh and bounced on the balls of her feet. They _really_ looked alarmed now.

“Because...”� She paused, and then she started jumping up and down, screaming the rest of the sentence. “ _I got us all in to see Evanesco tonight_!”�

There was a ringing silence as four jaws came unhinged.

“Surely... you don’t mean... _the_... Evanesco?”� Asked Sirius, clutching his chest and looking an inch from heart failure. “Not _the_ greatest band wizardkind has managed to produce? Not-“ He threw his head back against the wall and banged his head. “Great scott, I’m going to faint.”�

Remus, while deeply enjoying their last two records, wasn’t quite as devoted to the well-loved rock band, leaving him calm enough to pull a spare bit of parchment from his pocket and fan Sirius with it to stop him from overheating.

Peter’s eyeballs looked about ready to fall out of his head.

James, however, had leapt up and captured Lily in a jumping, squealing, unintelligibly screaming hug, that he would later deny being a part of. He and Lily had loved Evanesco almost as long as Sirius had, and they liked to reminisce over the fact that the bands hit single “Untitled”� had played on repeat during the five hours they spent talking over a butterbeer in The Three Broomsticks on their first date. By the time they had got up to leave they knew all the words by heart, and they had sung it out loud and danced all the way up the high road back to Hogwarts.

Remus, still fanning Sirius, who looked almost ill, turned a questioning look upon Lily.

“This is great news and all- but why’d we have to meet _here_? Why all the secrecy?”�

Lily, her arm slung happily around James’s waist, suddenly looked nervous.

“Because no one can know what we’re planning to do! If word gets out, James and I would have our badges taken up, we’d lose all the house points from the match last week, we’d-“

“What do you mean, ‘planning to do’? We’re just going to see a concert.”� Remus replied, bemused.

Lily looked up at James and he seemed to understand perfectly. He, however, looked more excited than nervous.

“We’re going to see them _tonight_ ,”� She replied slowly. “This is the last show they’ll be playing in a _year_. I could only get tickets for tonight and it’s well... we have class tomorrow. And...”�

Remus looked nervous now.

“And?”�

“And it’s... in Bristol.”�

Peter swallowed nervously.

“How will we get there? The teachers keep an eye on all the floos to make sure we don’t run off like this...”�

Sirius, suddenly revived, bounded up with an enormous grin on his face.

“The motorbike!”�

They looked around at each other and had to admit- you couldn’t say “grand entrance”� much better than arriving on a flying motorcycle.


	2. Take Off

Hogsmeade was surprisingly dark considering it was only just past six, so the boys managed to get all the way to the end of the road, past the bustling shops and taverns, without drawing any attention to themselves.

“Damn lucky Sirius’s flat is in town.”� Remus remarked, leaning against a fence post. Peter nodded exuberantly. James smirked and continued kicking an empty butterbeer bottle around, hands stuffed in the pockets of his jeans.

The three of them were gathered at the base of the mountain, where it’s mostly grass and rocks and forgotten fence posts to lean on. Sirius was off sweet talking his landlady into getting the bike, and Lily was supposed to be along soon under James’s invisibility cloak. It was only natural that she took longer to get ready than the boys had- this was Evanesco, for gods sake, and she had to look perfect.

“Do you suppose we have a better chance getting caught coming back very early in the morning as opposed to very late at night?”�

“Well,”� James replied, kicking the bottle to Remus now. “I'm guessing we won’t be back until four or five, anyhow. Lily and I were thinking that since Padfoot’s got extra robes at his place- when we get back we can crash there, shower, change, take a few nice healthy energy potions-“

“-We should take the Honeydukes passage, Marky never goes down the cellars that early and it’s always cleared out and unlocked-“

“-Take the Honeydukes pass, pop out in school like good little boys-“

“-and girls-“

“-and sit in at breakfast like we _hadn’t_ spent all night out having the times of our lives.”�

Remus shook his head and kicked the bottle back to him, Peter cheering them on.

“This is insane.”�

The sun sank behind the tip of the mountain, looming above them, and James smiled.

“Isn’t that the point?”�

They stopped what they were doing when a significant rumbling noise met their ears.

Instinct made them search the streets- but then they remembered to look up and just missed Sirius landing on top of them. Scurrying out of danger, the boys had time to note that the bike was abnormally large and made Sirius look abnormally small. It was an amusing sight, especially when paired with the triumphant smirk on the little mans face.

He shut off the engine and Peter unclamped his ears reluctantly.

“Well lads,”� He rubbed the shining chrome before him, still wearing that ridiculous, toothy smirk. “What do you think?”�

James and Remus exchanged amused looks.

“As long as it gets us to Bristol without breaking down and sending us to an early grave.”� Remus replied.

James started to laugh, but then Lily appeared from under his invisibility cloak and he forgot too.

“I think it’s really brilliant Sirius,”� Peter urged. “Really wicked-“

“LILY ANNE EVANS!”�

They all jumped and turned to see what the commotion was about.

James was staring at his girlfriend with his mouth ajar, horror written on his face. The others couldn’t understand why- she looked bloody gorgeous. Sure her skirt was a bit too short and her top could cover a bit more of her, but really, why complain? Lily was perfection walking around on two legs and lace up stilettos.

“What is it?”� She looked irritated and maybe a little hurt. She had done something with her make-up, oh wait, she’d actually put some _on_ , and her teeth looked even whiter than usual against the dark lipstick on her mouth. She was wearing a lot of black around her eyes and when she blinked her eyelashes sparkled.

“Beautiful, lovely, _precious_ slag of mine!”� Recited Sirius from his perch on the motorbike. “You look like you walked straight off the cover of Witch Weekly! And that’s a compliment, so please don’t throw anything at me. My eyes still all twitchy from earlier.”�

“You do look Lovely, Lily.”� Remus assured her, smiling. Peter nodded his agreement.

“Lovely isn’t the word _I_ would use, Moony. I was thinking more of a word that starts with an _S_ and ends with a _lag_ , if you know what I mean-“

After she whacked Sirius mercilessly with her handbag, Lily turned her eyes to James, which were standing out sensationally against the black. He looked like he couldn’t settle on one place to stare at, which would have been okay if it weren’t for the angry opening and closing of his mouth every few seconds.

He exploded.

“How am I going to keep them away from you!”�

Lily looked confused.

“Wha- who?”�

James gestured with his arms wildly.

“I don’t _know_ \- groping prats in the crowd, pervy bodyguards, insane lesbian fan-girls, hell, the boys of Evanesco themself!”�

The boys snickered quietly in the background as Lily continued to look confused.

“But, why would they want me?”�

“Because you’re a bloody sex-bomb!”�

She flashed that smile of hers and he could only smile back.

“Alright, alright!”� Sirius called, eager to interrupt them before any snogging commenced. “Let’s get the fucking show on the road!”�

Everyone cheered.

But then came the obvious problem of fitting five full grown boys and girls on the back of a flying motorcycle.

“Well-“ Sirius looked at the stretch of space behind him pensively. “Let’s see how many we can squeeze on before attempting an expanding charm.”� He grinned at Lily and patted the space behind him. “Hop on, Slag. You’re smallest, you can get squeezed in the middle.”�

She frowned, now realizing the inconvenience of her short skirt and their current mode of transportation.

“Oh, what the hell.”�

She slid around behind him and rolled her eyes as the others looked uncomfortable by the sudden shrinking of her skirt. James muttered something under his breath and got on too, squeezing in close and putting his arms around her waist.

“Hold on to Sirius, Lily- Go on and put the charm on Moony, there won’t be enough room for both of you.”�

Remus muttered the charm- tried again cause it only expanded a few inches- and then got on behind James, leaving Peter to clamber aboard last, clutching desperately at the back of his jacket.

Sirius revved the engine and whipped around to grin at Lily.

“Hold tight, dearest!”�

She circled her arms around his waist and shouted above the noise- “This thing has an invisibility booster, right?”�

“Of course! What kind of wizard do you take me for?”�

He hit a switch and there was sudden sensation not unlike being draped in an invisibility cloak. They could see each other and the bike just fine- but the shield was almost tangible around them, as if they could touch it; if someone from below were to look, all they would see is sky.

“Very nice, Black!”� Lily praised, but she sounded nervous. “Now, please don’t kill us!”�

He laughed out load as they started into the star-strewn sky.


	3. The Concert

They landed roughly in the alley behind the abandoned underground where the concert was to be held, bounced twice upon impact, and crashed uproariously into a dumpster.

Sirius, as he placed the proper concealment charms on his motorbike, complained bitterly about this.

“I can’t believe I’m going into an Evanesco concert with bits of somebodies breakfast in my hair.”�

Remus picked a banana peel off his shoulder and smiled pleasantly.

“Yes, you _do_ look awful. Did you hit your eye when we crashed?”�

Sirius brought his hand up and rubbed it self-consciously.

“Why?”�

James scrunched his nose up, before grabbing Lily’s waist and lifting her off the motorcycle.

“It’s all red and vein-y.”�

“Well it’s your bloody slag girlfriends fault!”� He burst out, wiping sludge from his overly tight blue jeans. Lily smiled beautifically at him and flounced out of the alley with a smirk.

They followed her hesitantly into a derelict looking entrance way on the opposite street. The few muggles who were out did not spare the crumbling stairs any attention. Every now and then a glitzed up young witch or wizard would sprint in, looking around furtively. The five of them followed suit and descended into the dark, wondering if anybody passing by could hear the low throb of music that immediately met their ears.

The underground was expanded somehow but there was still that dark, gloomy air about it which made the whole thing seem rather more exciting. At the highest point there was a large stage of sorts erected where an assortment of nine string hovering guitars could be found, all painted in blinding neons and flashing the release date of the bands newest single.

The band themselves had yet to make their appearance, but there were hundreds of young witches and wizards milling about, drinking from smoking glow-in-the-dark goblets- Observing this, Sirius immediately made for the lit up bar in the corner with directions to order five of the mysterious drinks at once. Peter followed after him, deciding he would need help carrying them back. Soon afterwards, James dashed off to the merchandise booth looking like Christmas had come early, leaving Lily and Remus leaning against a grubby stone pillar on the back wall, talking animatedly over the din of the room.

“Man or woman?”� Lily asked him, pointing at a large, androgynous looking person with very short black hair and a unibrow. This was one of their favorite games; they had invented it back in fifth year during a stupefyingly boring Prefect meeting and a three hour patrol around the castle.

Remus looked thoughtful, leaning his back against the pillar, his arms folded pensively in front of him.

“Woman.”�

“Five galleons says it’s a man.”� She replied, observing the large person belch loudly in the face of their companion and guffaw stupidly when he fell off his chair.

“O-ho,“ Remus countered, smiling down at her. “Are you willing to shake hands on that?”�

She extended her hand loftily, and they did.

Grinning smugly, Lily turned around- and smacked head first into someone.

“Fuck!”� She shrieked, clamping her hands over her nose and feeling her eyes water. “Watch where you’re going next time, you bloody prat!”�

Remus watched with mixed amusement and pity as the man Lily was currently shouting profanity at stared down at her, completely forgetting that she had, in fact, ran into _him._

“I’m- I’m sorry,”� He stammered out, and Lily waved her hand to show she had forgiven him, still clutching her nose. He was obviously older than them- he had curly brown hair and a handsome, forgiving face, except for his chin which Lily now knew was particularly pointy. What caught her attention, however, was the large, expensive looking camera clutched in his hand.

“Are you a photographer?”� She questioned, lowering her hands and sniffling a bit, curiosity and natural friendliness getting the best of her.

The man looked down at his camera a moment as though he couldn’t quite remember how it had gotten there. When he finally came to his senses, he seemed to jump at the opportunity to talk to her.

“Oh, um, yes, yes I am. I’m doing a piece on Wizarding Pop Culture for the Prophet.”� He said, looking at her like he had never seen anything quite so fascinating.

Lily smiled, which was a mistake, Remus thought, because now the poor man would never leave.

“Oh really!”� She replied, looking impressed. “You write as well?”�

He nodded enthusiastically.

She laughed and said, “Well I guess I forgive you for mauling me, then. I love writers. My boyfr-”�

“Do you mind if I take a picture?”� He asked suddenly, and Lily blinked in surprise.

“Um...”�

“For the article.”� he assured her, raising the camera eagerly.

She looked over at Remus, who shrugged, signaling his thoughts that there could be no harm in posing for a picture. Lily shrugged as well and straightened up, shaking vibrant red hair from her eyes.

“Why not?”�

She smiled blindingly and the man raised the camera, taking not one picture, but several, each one omitting a loud clicking sound and a small puff of purple smoke. After a minute Lily signaled for him too stop and he obliged, looking sheepish.

“I’m sorry. You’re very beautiful, is all.”�

Lily glanced discretely at Remus before giving the man a stiff smile.

“Um, thank you.”�

Probably sensing the sudden tension, he drew out his hand and smiled warmly at her.

“I’m Benjy Fenwick.”�

She grasped his hand quickly and returned his smile.

“Lily Evans.”�

The man beamed, fingering his camera nervously, and James chose that moment to reappear, clutching a large bag with “Evanesco”� printed across it in flashing letters.

“I’ve got you a present, Lily.”� He told her, grinning in a self-satisfied sort of way.

At the reappearance of her boyfriend, Lily seemed to forget all about the man with the camera.

James was wearing a new shirt sporting the bands trademark emblem- black, with three bright gold stars stacked in a pyramid- which went well indeed with his overly tight jeans, ripped artfully here and there from years of ill-usage. Lily observed the way his hair hung messily around his face and how the black frames of his glasses kept slipping down his nose, feeling unusually fond of him.

That all changed, however, when he pulled a thick black sweatshirt out of his bag and began jamming it down over her head.

“James! What are you-“

The rest of her words became muffled as he managed to pull the thick material over her mouth, completely covering her down to her shoulders. Remus asked him very nicely not to strangle her and Benjy Fenwick began to look quite alarmed.

“Put your arms through the holes- there you go- no wait, that’s where your head goes. Quit _wiggling_ , will you? I can’t aim properly if you-“

Her head popped out of the fabric at last and James pulled it down over her entire torso with one last tug before she smacked him very hard on the side of the head. He retreated out of hitting-range, rubbed his injury, and tried very hard to make her see that he had just done her an enormous favor.

“It’s Egyptian fleece inside and it’s got the bands logo, look-“

“Did you think I was incapable of putting the damn thing on myself!?”�

“I thought- well, you looked cold.”� He replied, looking sheepish. He had been looking for an excuse too cover up her scantily clad body all night, and they both knew it.

He quailed slightly under her glare.

“But- look, look at the front-“ He urged her, gesturing to the front of the sweatshirt.

Like his shirt, it had the pyramid of three stars, sparkling and flashing different colors. But then it was as if an invisible wiper brushed them away and words began to appear in a messy, scrawling script instead. It was the words to “their”� song, the one they had listened to over and over and over again that day in Hogsmeade. Lily looked up from “you leave me in a daze”� and tried not to smile.

“Don’t you like it?”� He asked earnestly, stepping in a little closer. “I love it. It looks great on you too.”�

She continued to pretend to be mad at him.

“Of course everything looks great on you,”� He said in a rush, “I mean- well, you know you’re gorgeous.”�

She folded her arms across her chest, where the lyrics were now being brushed away by the invisible wiper, flashing a picture of the band instead.

“I’m waiting for you to apologize for nearly decapitating me with this, albeit, _very nice_ sweatshirt.”�

He looked incredulous and leaned in to mutter- “Well that weird bloke with the camera was _staring_ at you, and-“

“Oh James,”� She scoffed, not bothering to lower her voice. “Get off it. He’s a photographer, it’s part of his job.”�

“His job to stare at _sixteen year old_ girls, is it?”� He replied loudly, eyeing Benjy Fenwick with great dislike. “Your face, maybe I could believe that, but he certainly wasn’t staring at your _face_.”�

The man with the camera turned a distinct shade of red, Remus shook his head as if he knew this was coming from the very beginning, and Lily opened her mouth indignantly before Sirius and Peter appeared with drinks, cutting her off before any real shouting could get done.

“Excellent, excellent!”� He cried upon seeing Lily and James in concert uniform. He all but shoved the smoking goblets into Lily’s face in his rush to get into the bag on James’s arm. He sifted through it’s contents happily, finally extracting three shirts identical too James’s, tossing two of them at Peter and Remus, and holding the other close to his heart reverently.

“C’mon, there’s a loo over there! Let’s go change!”� He ran off in that direction with Peter trotting along at his heels. Remus shook his head and walked after them slowly, reassuring the others that he would make sure Sirius didn’t break anything. But sure enough-

“Sirius, watch out-“

_CRASH!_

“I am _not_ paying for that.”�

Benjy Fenwick stared after them looking extremely confused.

“Is there _alcohol_ in this?”� Lily asked, sniffing one of the glowing goblets and inhaling a puff of smoke by mistake. She started coughing violently and James pat her on the back a few times.“That’s a yes, then.”�

She looked thoughtfully down at the drink a moment, shrugged her shoulders, and downed half of it in a single gulp.

James, meanwhile, was eyeing the camera man.

“Can we help you with something?”� He asked him rather rudely.

“No, no. I was just wondering if Lily-“

“How do you know Lily?”�

“Well, we just met-“

“You _talked_ to this man, Lily!?”�

“What of it?”� She responded, finishing her drink and starting on Sirius’s.

“What of it- he’s a complete stranger, _that’s_ what of it!”�

“Actually, since we’ve formally introduced ourselves, I’m _not_ a complete stranger.”�

James stared at him.

“How old are you?”�

“A lot older than you are, I’m sure.”� Benjy replied loftily.

“So what are you, some kind of sick pervert? Get off on little girls, do you?”�

Lily coughed into her drink, though whether from amusement or indignation it was hard to tell.

“ _Excuse_ me,”� He began angrily, but James cut him off with a wave of his hand.

“Yeah, sure, whatever.”� He turned to Lily, who was stumbling slightly, done with Sirius’s drink and finishing Peter’s. “Um, darling?”�

She hiccoughed and looked up at him with overly-bright eyes. He glanced nervously at the drinks in her hands, realizing that the combination of Lily not being able to handle even small quantities of alcohol and the super potent wizarding drinks she had just downed was not a good thing.

“There aren’t enough in these teeny goblets.”� She exclaimed, clunking the empty ones to the floor carelessly.

“That’s because each one is super potent. One mouthful has the same affect as several-“ James cut off Benjy Fenwick mid sentence with an annoyed hand gesture.

“Yeah, okay, right. Bye.”� He put an arm around his girlfriend and began steering her towards the stage area. Judging by the large crowd gathering there, he assumed that the band would soon be making their appearance. “Say bye-bye to the camera bloke, Lily.”�

She twisted around and waved at him jovially, nearly cuffing James round the head in her enthusiasm.

“Bye Benny! Thanks for taking my pictures!”�

He grinned after her, not looking perturbed in the least at her forgetting his name.

“Anytime, Lily!”�

“You let him take your picture?”� Exclaimed James incredulously as soon as they had left Benjy Fenwick, waving dazedly, out of earshot at the back of the room.

She tripped over a crack in the dirty floor and stumbled into the androgynous looking person from earlier.

“Are you a woman?”� She asked curiously, and the persons unibrow raised slowly.

James forced a laugh and began pulling Lily away.

“Heh, excuse her, doesn’t hold her drinks to well if you know what I mean-“

“You’re a man, aren’t you! I told Remus, I _told_ him, but nooo-“

“Lily!”�

At this very moment the person’s companion from earlier approached, carrying two smoking drinks.

“Here you are Isabelle,”� He said, and Lily’s mouth dropped open in horror.

“No! You _are_ a woman? How does he _always know?_ ”�

James continued dragging Lily away, and raised his eyebrows at the drinks in their hands.

“I’d limit myself on those if I were you.”� He warned, and then he and Lily were swallowed by the crowd as a sudden blast of guitar met their ears.

The band had come out at last.

“I wish I had noticed that bloke was wearing lipstick _before_ I told Remus I had five galleons!”�

Thankfully, her babbling was cut off by the fanatical screaming of the crowd as the band struck up a song and began dancing wildly on stage.

Sirius, Remus, and Peter, panting, shoved their way through the masses until they pressed in on Lily and James.

“Hey! Where’s our drinks?”� Sirius exclaimed.

Lily giggled, and James joined in, smiling exasperatedly down at her.

“Why don’t you ask little miss slag here?”�

She giggled harder and latched her arms around his neck.

“We’re at an _Evanesco_ concert, can you believe it? Can you believe it Jamie? I can’t believe it. Listen, listen, they’re playing right now! _Evanesco_! _Right now_!”�

Sirius and Remus exchanged disbelieving looks.

“She’s smashed!”�

Lily raised her finger as if about to lecture them, but then lost her footing and ended up poking somebody instead.

“Want to dance, darling?”� James asked, looking terribly amused. She grinned and he spun her around dramatically before leading her away in an exuberant two-step. The others stared after them a moment.

“Well,”� Remus said at last, scratching the back of his neck. “That’s a bit unusual.”�

Sirius opened his mouth to comment, but shook his head instead.

“As long as she doesn’t throw-up on my motorbike...”�

But then “Untitled”� struck up, and all conversation was abandoned as Evanesco screamed their songs into the night.


End file.
